Another's Beginning
by Waddiwasi77
Summary: Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hogwarts, there was another group of troublemakers. They were The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They weren't always brilliant and they didn't all become heroes, but they were friends and pranksters and brothers unlike any others. From the eyes of the last one standing, Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling developed and owns these characters and the world they live in. I do not own any characters in this story, other than Nora Clark. She is mine and you can't have her. ;)

Author's Note: This story has been in my head for a long time and I'm finally willing to let it out. It's driving me nuts. It will be based around the four marauders, Lily Evans, and my OC, Nora Clark. It will stay as close to canon as possible, but some things will be slightly altered with Nora involved. Nothing too drastic, I don't think anyway. I hope you enjoy!

All reviews are welcome!

He seemed to fly backward in slow motion. The battle around him froze and he heard a woman's voice scream his name. It was his wife. He was sad to be leaving her. Surely, he must be dying. Whatever the bloody death eater had fired at him wasn't the killing curse, although he found himself immobile. His body felt as if it were on fire.

How did he get to this point? It seemed like only yesterday that he was a relatively innocent eleven year old boarding the train for his first year at Hogwarts. Why was everything crumbling around him, constantly? He had been blessed with his beautiful family, one he never thought he'd be able to have, but his life before them was, to put it bluntly, a disaster. A bloody, beautiful disaster.

Two hands grabbed him as he hit the ground and a face was coming into view from above him. Before he could see the person's eyes, his went dark. A tear drop hit his face from above.

How did it get to this point?

September 1st, 1971

Remus Lupin stood on the train platform and stared at the other Hogwarts students running towards their friends, hugging their parents goodbye, and lifting their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express. They seemed to all be filled with joy and anxiety. Remus was filled with anxiety. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, turning around to see his father, John Lupin.

"Your trunk is loaded on the train already, son. You're all set to go," John said with a solemn face.

"Thanks, Dad," Remus responded as he fiddled with the book in his hands. His father only grunted in reply as his mother hugged him tightly.

"Alright, love. It's probably time for you to go find a seat. You don't want to miss the train!" Anna Lupin's eyes filled with tears as she held her son by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure that everything is going to be fine. Don't worry too much about the situation. Just do whatever Professor Dumbledore says and everything will be fine. It's going to be fine."

"It'll be fine," Remus assured his mother with more confidence than he was actually feeling. Dumbledore had made accommodations for him so that he would be able to attend Hogwarts without hurting anybody during the full moon. However, outcomes in Dumbledore's head could end up a lot different in practice. It might not be fine. His mother hugged him goodbye, whispering words of encouragement in his ear as his father clasped his shoulder quickly before starting to walk away.

Remus held tight to his book as he turned and boarded the train, trying his best not to get run over by an older student. He looked in all the compartments. They were all nearly full with older students and he was getting nervous until he finally spotted a compartment with one boy in it. He looked like a first year and seemed to very nervous. His eyes kept darting around, looking out at the students on the other side of the window. Remus took a deep breath before opening the door. The boy jumped slightly and turned to look at Remus. He had short blond hair and watery blue eyes. He was a little plump, but comfortably so.

"Hi," Remus started. "I'm Remus Lupin. Is it alright if I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" Exclaimed the boy. He was obviously excited to have some company. "I'm Peter Pettigrew. Are you a first year too?"

Remus nodded as he sat down across from Peter. They began making small talk and it was going quite well. Remus thought he may have made his first friend in years. _Well, he'll be your friend until he finds out what you are. Then you'll be alone again. _Remus thought to himself.

All of a sudden, there was a series of loud bangs outside. A moment later, the door to their compartment flew open and two boys barged in, holding their stomachs from the laughter racking their bodies.

"That was brilliant, mate! Where'd you get those?" Asked one of the boys who had long black hair and a gray, mirth filled eyes. The other boy tried to calm himself down so he could answer. He also had dark hair, but it was short and incredibly messy.

"My dad gave me them for my birthday this year. I've been saving them for a months to use at Hogwarts. I thought I'd get an early start!" He finally chocked out. They continued laughing and Remus and Peter glanced at each other, both wondering what was going on. Peter cleared his throat and the black haired boys looked at the newly discovered company.

"Hi there!" said the one with messy black hair. "I'm James Potter. Who are you two? Are you first years too?"

"Yeah," Remus said quietly. "I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you," James continued. "This is my friend…erm. Sorry mate, don't think I caught your name earlier."

"I'm Sirius," replied the other boy while shaking his hair out of his face like a dog.

"Erm, I'm serious too," said James, very puzzled. "I didn't get your name earlier."

Sirius laughed before saying, "No, my name is Sirius- like the constellation."

"Oh!" exclaimed James, happy to be up to speed on the situation. "I get it. Well, mates," he said as he turned towards Remus and Peter. "Are these seats free?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! All reviews are welcome (encouraged even) as long as they aren't flames. Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't make me cry. Thanks, loves!

1971:

Nora Clark pushed her shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers, as her eyes darted around the platform. She pursed her lips and her eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"Dad, I'm not sure if I should go. Maybe this is a horrible idea. You could just homeschool me like we originally planned. What d'you say?" Nora looked at her father hopefully.

The middle aged man who shared his daughters wavy brown hair smiled kindly as he said, "Now Nora, if we did that, you'd be complaining as soon as we got home and would beg me to get you to Hogwarts in time for classes. We've got everything arranged with Headmaster Dumbledore. Everything will be fine. Don't worry, sweetheart. You can do this. I have faith in you."

"But Dad," Nora started, looking at him with frantic eyes. "What if-"

"No what-ifs, Nora Clark." Mr. Clark told her. "You're going and you're going to love it. Hogwarts is great, magical even!"

Mr. Clark grinned cheesily at his joke as Nora rolled her eyes at her father's antics, but smiled nonetheless.

"Besides," Mr. Clark added with a smirk. "Your trunk is already on the train and I's sure as hell not lugging that off and all the way back home."

Nora laughed as she leaned forward to hug her father. He put sat his head on top of hers as they embraced.

"Your mum would be so proud of you. She was always so excited to think about you going off to Hogwarts. I think she wanted you to go so badly she'd be happy even if you were sorted into Slytherin!"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Nora muttered as she pulled away and looked worried again.

"Honestly, Nora. Any house you get sorted into will be lucky to have you. Don't fret about it," Mr. Clark rubbed her arm in a comforting way before continuing. "Now you had better get on the train and find a seat before they leave you behind!"

Nora hugged her father tightly one more time before turning around and walking towards the Hogwarts Express.

"You'll be alright without me, won't you?" She asked as she turned around to look at him quickly. "You're not going to burn down the house trying to cook or anything?"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. But I'll make sure to owl you if that happens."

Nora grinned at him before turning around one last time and clambering onto the train. She fiddled with the book in her hands as she peered into the compartments she passed. Somewhere in the middle she found an empty compartment, recently vacated by some 5th or 6th year looking boys who were running of to meet their recently discovered friends. Nora quickly went and sat down in the seat by the window.

She had no longer opened her book to her previous marking before the compartment door slammed open and a boy with greasy black hair that hung in his face stomped in ahead of a red-haired girl and took a seat across from Nora.

"Honestly, we've only been on the train a few minutes and those dolts are already rude. That's why you want to be in Slytherin with me, Lily, so that you don't end up with pricks like them." The boy slumped down in his seat as Nora stared wide eyed at him. The red-haired girl, whose eyes had been focused on the boy, suddenly noticed that there was someone sitting in their compartment.

She smiled as she apologized, "Sorry to barge in like that. There were some really rude boys in the original compartment we were in. Is it alright if we sit in here with you?"

"Sure!" Nora exclaimed, making the boy look out from under his curtain of hair. "I'd love that! I'm Nora, by the way, Nora Clark."

"Thanks! I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend, Severus Snape."

Severus looked up at Nora and gave a half smile, half grimace.

"Are you a first year too?" Questioned Lily as she took the seat next to Severus.

"Yep! I'm a little nervous about starting Hogwarts, especially the sorting ceremony," Nora admitted to her.

"I am too. I'm more excited about it than anything though," Lily said while bouncing a little in her seat. "I just found out about magic a couple of years ago. It was really exciting when I got my letter. My parents couldn't believe it!"

"Oh, are you muggleborn?" Nora asked curiously. She had met plenty of muggles before, but never had she met a muggleborn witch.

"Yes, I am," Lily looked over at Severus as she continued. "Sev here was the one who told me I was a witch in the first place."

Severus looked at her and genuinely smiled. It was evident to Nora that he was very fond of Lily.

"That's really neat. So, do you know a lot about magic?"

Lily, Nora, and, eventually, Snape continued to have a pleasant conversation together the whole train ride to school. They discussed houses and Severus was relieved when Nora said she didn't mind which house she was placed in, even if she did have a favorite, Gryffindor. Soon enough, the train came to a stop and the three first years left the train to see a giant, hairy, man yelling for all the first years to follow him towards the boats…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here! Thanks to my reviewers so far. You seriously made me do a happy dance in my chair when I got emails from your reviews. You make me happy. Does anyone else want to join them? It'd be lovely if you did!**

**Yes, this is the second chapter I've posted today. Don't get used to that. I had some extra free time. I'll try to update **_**at least**_** every week!**

Chapter Three:

Remus stared at the ceiling, bewitched to look like the actual night sky as he walked into the Great Hall in the mass of other first years. He could hear the rambunctious boys from the train, James and Sirius, whispering to each other about Professor McGonagall. Although the boys were a little crazier than he was accustomed to his company being, Remus liked them already and hoped he would be put in the same house as them. He also had become fond of the blonde-haired boy, Peter, whom he had met on the train. He was a lot calmer than the other two boys and was very easy to talk to. He hoped he'd be in the same house as him, as well, but figured he didn't have enough luck to be placed with all three of his new friends.

Remus's mind had been wandering so far that he completely missed the Sorting Hat's song and was abruptly brought back to the real world. He was disappointed but immediately began paying attention as the strict looking professor who had brought them in, McGonagall, began instructing them.

"When I call you name, come up to the stool, sit down and I shall place the hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will call out your house and you may join them for the feast." Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment that unraveled to the ground. The older students groaned, but stopped as she shot a look at them.

"Adams, Vera!"

Remus watched as Adams, Vera was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. Other students followed her before the name "Black, Sirius" was called. He pushed his way through from behind Remus and sauntered up to the front. He winked at McGonagall before sitting. He seemed to be having a conversation with the hat and it lasted at least three minutes before the hat suddenly yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table hesitantly clapped for Sirius as he hopped off the chair and began walking towards them. He gave James a thumbs up, that was immediately returned.

"Clark, Nora!"

Remus watched as a pale girl with curly brown hair walked up to the hat. She sat down and tucked her hair behind her ears before she held her knees tightly together with her hands on either side. She stared up at the hat as she chewed on her bottom lip, slightly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Screamed the hat. Nora grinned widely as she nearly skipped to the clapping Gryffindor table and sat down across from Sirius.

The sorting continued with multiple Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs being sorted. There had only been one more Gryffindor, Lily Evans, who had looked happy, but not completely thrilled as she walked to her table and sat next to Sirius.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus swallowed and he walked, shakily up to Professor McGonagall. He could feel the whole hall's eyes on him and immediately didn't like it. He spent a lot of time trying to blend in to the crowd and not be noticed because of his affliction. All of this attention made his hands shake even more than they originally had. He sat on the stool and closed his eyes, blocking the crowd, as the hat was placed on his head.

"Ahhhh, so you're the werewolf boy Dumbledore agreed to let into the school," said a voice in his ear. Remus's eyes widened as he scanned the hall, looking for a riot to start. "Don't worry, Lupin, only you can hear me. Now, where, oh where, should I put you? You are obviously very intelligent and have a thirst to learn. Ravenclaw would fit you well. But what's this I see? You're very brave. A lot of courage is hiding inside you. It's only let out during your monthly problem but I can see that there is much more than what you're using it for. Which will it be then?"

Remus glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius sitting with the two girls. His eyes shifted to James in the crowd staring at him.

"You want to be with your friends, eh? I see, I see. You're worried about having to make more friends and don't think you'll be able to do so. Well, don't worry, boy. You'll do fine here. I'm going to go ahead and put you in-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus hopped up as soon as the hat was lifted from his head and quickly walked out of the limelight to the Gryffindor table. He sat in an empty seat next to the Clark girl and across from Sirius. He smiled as Sirius high-fived him and the girls smiled at him.

"Hi," Lily said to Remus. "I'm Lily Evans, congratulations on Gryffindor!"

"Erm, thanks, Lily. I'm Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Nora Clark," came a quiet voice from the girl to his right. Her hand was stuck out in front of him to shake. He took it as she finished. "Nice to meet you, Remus."

"Same to you, Nora."

Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Nora watched patiently as the rest of their class was sorted. They were soon joined by Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. The latter gave a loud whoop as he nearly ran from the stool to sit on Sirius's other side.

As the last student ran off to join his house, Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Welcome back to all of our returning students, and congratulations to all of our first years! I'm sure that you all will have a marvelous seven years at Hogwarts. A reminder to all that the Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. Also, a new tree has been planted on the grounds. It is called a Whomping Willow and will surely "whomp" you if you get too close. Be aware of your surroundings, children."

Remus tensed a bit as he heard about the Whomping Willow. That was a piece of Dumbledore's master plan on how to keep everyone safe during the full moon. He felt Nora tense next to him but assumed it was because of the daner th tree brought to anyone near it.

"Next," Dumbledore continued. "I would like to welcome our new staff member who is joining us this year! I would like to introduce Professor Rutboga, who has kindly stepped forward to fill the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

A stern looking man smiled at the students, although it looked like it pained him to do so. His dark hair was short and swept out of his face as he scanned the hall. His eyes seemed to rest for a moment on the section of the Gryffindor table that housed its new students. After seemingly catching himself, his eyes moved back to Professor Dumbledore.

"I believe those are all of the announcements for tonight. I do not wish to keep any of you any longer from filling your stomachs, so, without further ado, let us eat!"

Suddenly, the tables were filled with every type of food imaginable. Sirius and James immediately started to pile food on their plates as Lily looked on, disgusted. Nora seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh and Remus raised an eyebrow while shaking his head. Peter was oblivious.

Sirius tried to speak, but his mouth was so full that it came out a mumbled mess.

"Sorry, mate, what was that?

"So, let's get to know each other!" Sirius nearly shouted at them as soon as his mouth was free of (or nearly free of) food. "I'll start. I'm Sirius Orion Black, I love pranking people, and I'm a very recent blood traitor. Huzzah, Gryffindor!"

James laughed as Nora, Remus, and Peter looked slightly uncomfortable. Lily was very confused but decided to hold out and wait until later to ask Sev what he meant by 'blood traitor.'

"Alright, I'm James Potter, I'm a pureblood- both my parents are aurors, and I also like pranks," James continued with an arrogant smirk.

"Hey, mate, I already took that I like pranks. You've got to pick something else," Sirius told him.

"Who was the one who lit of fireworks on the train? Me. I can say that I like pranks."

"That was you?!" Lily shouted down the table at him. Her bright green eyes shone with a bit of anger as he smirked back at her.

"Sure was. Wasn't it brilliant?" He asked her while Sirius laughed next to him.

"I wouldn't say that. They nearly took my head off!"

"Oh, you'd have been fine," replied Sirius before James could respond. "The worse they could've done was burn you."

Lily huffed as she turned away from James and Sirius and towards the others.

"I'll go next. I am Lily Evans, I'm a Muggleborn, and I hate arrogant boys," she said sharply before sadly looking away from the group and over towards the Slytherin table, obviously looking for Severus.


End file.
